This invention relates to two-part electrical cable connectors and, more particularly, to such connectors of the interlocking type.
Two-part interlocking electrical cable connectors are in widespread use. These devices generally consist of a socket part which contains female electrical contacts and a plug part which has male electrical contact blades that extend therefrom and are inserted into the female contacts when the parts are mated. In one type of connector, the male contact blades are generally L-shaped with a laterally projecting lug at the end of each blade. The body of the socket part has a front face with slots for receiving the male contact blades. When the connector parts are mated the male contact blades are inserted in the slots and the two connector parts are then axially rotated with respect to one another. Electrical contact is made and, also, the lug portion is moved, by virtue of the rotating action, to a position behind the front plate of the socket part. Since the lugs on the male contact blades are no longer aligned with the slots in the front plate of the socket part, the connector parts are locked together and not separable unless returned to their original relative rotational positions.
While the above-described type of interlocking electrical connectors generally function satisfactorily, there are some applications where the connector, or the cables which it connects, are subject to a relative rotational action or to vibration which can result in some relative rotation as between the plug and socket parts of the connector. If external forces untwist the connector parts, they are vulnerable to undesirable partial or complete separation which may cause a safety hazard or a power failure.
Electrical connectors, including those of the type described above, are sometimes provided with a cover or shield to protect the mated connector from damage caused by its environment. Some types of shields or covers involve separate structures which must be assembled and/or disassembled when using the connector, and these are inconvenient to use and are subject to being misplaced or lost. Other types of protective parts are found to be effective only when the connector parts are mated but do not, for example, protect the male contact blades when the connector parts are separate. A further limiting factor has been that the provision for a protective cover or shield may, of necessity, render the connector unduly cumbersome, complex, or expensive, or may spatially interfere with a locking mechanism or its operation.
A further consideration herein is as follows:
In addition to the objective of providing a novel connector device which is responsive to the prior art problems as set forth, it would be particularly desirable to provide a structure which could be used to inexpensively and advantageously modify existing connectors.
It is an object of the invention to provide a device which is responsive to the prior art problems as set forth.